lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
David Nassau
The ruler of Athlum. Cool-headed and poised. Controls the Remnant Gae Bolg. Friend to the main character, Rush. Background Bound to the Remnant Gae Bolg, the young Marquis has inherited not only the throne of Athlum but also a legacy of great and benevolent rule. As the story begins, his central desire is Athlum's independence from the principality of Celapaleis. His four generals - Torgal, Pagus, Emma, and Blocter - are loyal, devoted comrades who offer support and wise counsel. But the burden of leadership is his alone, and the appearance of Rush Sykes presents him with his greatest challenge. Plot Throughout the entire game, David aids Rush in his quest to find his sister. By doing this, he is directly involved in the agenda of Wagram, and the Conqueror. At the end of the game, David is visibly upset and sad about how his and Rush's quest comes to a close. As Rush tells him, his generals (Torgal, Pagus, Emmy and Blocter) and Irina that he refuses to let them die and will instead destroy all Remnants [[The Final Fight]], David is rooted in place, in shock, as he holds Irina back from running to Rush. When Rush disappears along with the Conqueror and all other Remnants, tears fall down his face and he cries out Rush's name seconds after Irina crumples to the ground. Later, leaving the area with his Four Generals, he has his eyes downcast, before Rush's sacrifice takes effect and his Gae Bolg disappears from over his right eye. David seems to have mixed feelings about this: he is free, but at the cost of a dear friend. He restarts his march, now with his head held high. * The Distant Promise |} * Gae Bolg (Conjuration) * Ex Machina (Unique Art) * Snowblind (Weapon Art) - requires Frostblade or one of its upgrades }} * Gae Bolg (Conjuration) * Ex Machina (Unique Art) * Cerulean Rain (Weapon Art) - requires Superlative, Shielding, or Enchanted Bluesteel }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Broadsword, Spatha, Rapier, Tuck or Bluesteel customization * Auld Broadsword, Spatha Antiquitis, Auld Rapier, Auld Tuck or Auld Bluesteel * Any Buckler or Targe customization * Any Frostblade customization (XBOX only) * Vespe * Olibanum * Imperator's Sword |} |} * "Remnants may bring suffering, but I will live with it, just as my father did." * "We shall stop them here!" (when leading an attack or while waiting for commands) * "Don't worry about their numbers!" ''(If an enemy unit is reinforced) * ''"What's this?" (If his attack causes less damage than usual or if his attack is just weak) * "Strike back!" ''(If his union is intercepted, attacked after acting or flanked) * ''"Don't underestimate them!" ''(When fighting a union or a rare monster) * ''"Stay strong!" ( When a party member receives a critical attack, when his union is fighting multiple unions and when fighting a rare monster) * "How dare you?!" (When he receives a critical attack or if he's just attacked) * "Don't be discouraged" ''(When he revives a union) * ''"Looks like we're up against quite the nasties, hm" (When fighting a strong foe or union and a rare monster) * "Stand soldier!" ( When he revives a fallen union) * "Don't give an inch!" (When his union is attacked) * "A-ha!" (While performing a counter or a strong attack) * "I hope I've grown stronger than before" (When leveled up) * "Gae Bolg I call upon thee" (When summoning the Gae Bolg) * "Am I doing my father proud?" (While checking his stats) * "Attack them from their flank!" (While performing a flank attack) * "Nice work" * "Stand firm!" * "For the glory of Athlum!" (When he learns something new or levels up) * "Well fought!" * "Nicely done!" * "Victory is within our grasp!" * "They got reinforcements" ''(When the enemy is reinforced) * ''"I'll show you the true strength of Athlum!" *''"Take the upper hand!" (At the beginning of a battle)'' *''"The time is now! To victory!!" '' *''"Had enough?"'' *''"Have a taste of Athlum's strength!"'' (When using Ex Machina) *''"Prepare yourself!"'' *''"Thank you"'' (When his unit or himself is revived) * "Emma!"/"Pagus!"/"Blocter!"/"Torgal!"/"Rush!"/"Emmy!" (If any of them are killed during a battle) * "I shall strive to do my best" ''(When chosen as a party leader) * ''"Better now?" ''(While healing a friendly union) * ''"This is exactly what I needed!" (When taking items dropped by the enemy) * "Come forth if you want to be struck down" * "Mystic power! (When using Invocations) * "Prepare to die!"(When engaging in Deadlock) * "All at once, men!" * "Perhaps next time."(When item is seized) * "It seems our opponents are strong, as I hoped." (When facing a strong enemy) * "Who shall be next?!" (When overkilling an enemy unit) |} Image:Lord david image.jpg Image:David Gae Bolg.jpg Image:David & Athlum Generals.jpg Image:David & Athlum Generals 2.jpg Billede1.jpg TLR Enging1.jpg TLR Ending David.jpg Image:David_Battle.jpg |}